


Midnight

by Charlokitty



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red-centric, Blow Jobs, Competent Tallest, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Light Orgasm Control, M/M, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Office Sex, One Shot, RaPr, Smut, Stress Relief, Tender Sex, parr, reassurance, warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlokitty/pseuds/Charlokitty
Summary: Red loses control of the Irken-held capitol city of Vort and sulks when his pride is irreparably damaged, or so he thinks. In the middle of the night, locked away in his office to contemplate a next move that doesn't seem to come, Purple decides to make things better and help his idiot of a partner de-stress for once.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! My name is Charlie! I really appreciate you picking up this oneshot and supporting my work! As suggested by the tags, this is an 18+ piece that includes explicit sexual content. That being said, thank you so much for clicking on this work, and I hope you enjoy what I've put together! Comments are also appreciated, because they let me know what you'd like to see more of in the future! Thanks!

Work. Always with the work.

Red reached up and ran a warm, exhausted touch over his weary eyes as he slumped forward with a long groan over the hard lip of his cluttered desk, knocking aside papers and readers to slam his forehead down. He instinctively reached up to grab for a half-filled mug of stagnant coffee before it tumbled, running his finger along the rim before pulling back to tug at his antennae.

Why? Why did they have to lose?

He and Purple were a powerhouse together, a virtual storm of violence and uncanny rage storming their star system under the watchful gaze of their enemies and blasting their way through asteroid belts to take resources from unsuspecting weaklings crumbling in their dominating grasp. Red was used to the domination and adored the feelings of adrenaline coursing through his veins when he took what was rightfully his, but the loss of Vort to the pretentious, hideously short king, Pol Krin, was a deeper blow to his pride than he had been expecting. The squat monster had been quick and anticipated their advances before they could call in a retreat order for reinforcements, annihilating their fleet over the Vortian capitol of Hatalca and paving the way for rebel forces to sweep back through the city and claim it as their own. Disgusting. They were all disgusting with their beady little eyes lit up with the fervor of a thousand stars glittering with the nauseating glow of hopeful victory against the Irken intrusion. They had been forced to give up a major stronghold in the process, leaving an impromptu base to be stormed by the Vortian machine as they giggled over snack provisions and stole away highly advanced weaponry to give them a distinctive edge in the war. Purple had insisted on a repeated loop to his husband that everything would be fine, that they’d send in a buzzing swathe of terrifying Ring Cutters and Viral Tanks to pummel the surface with canon fire to obliterate any organic tissue in a two thousand mile radius, but the damage had already been done.

They had lost.

_Red_ had lost.

He glanced back up with a sneer of self-loathing disdain, slamming an irritated palm down on the screen splayed before him and scraping his knifelike claws along each and every pixel of the pathetic blip of a planet throwing a wrench in his carefully calculated plans for conquest. It taunted him, ate at him, laughed in his face and spat on his honor as reporters from around the galaxy chuckled through their words and nightly talk shows to show off the concealed weaknesses he had tried so hard to hide away from the public. With a final swipe of the wrist, he gouged a thin slice into the glass and pulled away to straighten back up and think about what was needed in the low light, finding himself unable to focus through the ache in the pit of his chest. What was the Armada saying behind his back? When he left his office and returned to the bridge the next morning, would he be met with resistance once his own people found he and his partner were in a temporary state of weakness? Every general peeking around corners was a potential enemy and every once trusted adviser was an inside informant in the making ready to betray his name and smear him through the mud like the trash he knew he wasn’t. He felt his blood pressure lurch, reaching for his cold coffee and taking a tiny sip before shoving it away out of disgust. No, he needed to calm down. A mutiny would never happen…it would never happen…it would never happen. 

Right?

Red quickly collected himself and wiped his mouth on the back of his glove, hoping he wasn’t visibly sweating as he looked to the hatch slowly creaking open from the far wall to reveal the familiar figure he was trying to escape from at the moment to little avail, claws landing on hips in dissatisfaction before gliding forward through the frame. He huffed once more, folding back forward when the titanium closed and audibly latched to leave them to their privacy, two expensive heels clicking across the metallic floors as he nestled into the crook of his arm and rested his weary brow on his wrist gauntlet. There were no words, the screen spanning the length of his desk fazing out and going comfortably dark when the button was gingerly pushed and the power halted, followed by the genial brush of two soft, bare hands hitting the back of his neck. They trailed up to massage at the base of his skull and pacify the headache hitching behind his eyes, but Red wasn’t in the mood for positive small talk or their usual nighttime pillow talk under their plush comforter. He was here to mope and give in to the agony of tragic malfunction shattering his psyche like fragile glass and shredding him like translucent paper. It made him feel like less of a man in the moment, taking away the resounding power he felt he carried on his best of days and reducing him to rubble before his partner.

He didn’t want him to see that.

“Please, I don’t need this right now. I know what you’re going to say, but I don’t want to hear it.” Red mumbled into the crook of his arm, sighing when the featherlight touch refused to let up. “If you wanna do something to help just leave me alone for the night. I’ll sleep in here so you can get some good rest at least.”

“No, you’ll come sleep with me where you belong, idiot.” 

Red could practically hear the snicker in his partner’s voice ghosting his antennae, followed by a heated grumble when he was taken gently by the shoulders and tugged back. He finally looked up, meeting the glossy, bright smile of the dumbass he’d somehow decided he wanted to marry. Figures he’d be here to cheer him up and egg on his efforts like normal, but he wasn’t in the mood. It felt like every drop of normalcy had been stolen away and was being held captive by Pol Krin and his rebel alliance under the disturbing leadership of Lard Nar, the name even making Red sick to his stomach to think about. Ugh. He felt oddly bitter and hollowed out at the core, unable to reciprocate the powerfully beautiful, surprisingly soft voice bouncing back to illuminate the darkness surrounding them both. Still…Red couldn’t let him see his pain.

Purple let his smile fade and allowed his fingers trail down, fumbling for the latch of his partner’s heavy breastplate before tugging it away in halves and letting it clatter to the floor in a heap, chuckling at the lurid noise and rolling his eyes when he noticed Red’s antennae twitch in annoyance. “Irk, you’re a tough one to crack tonight. Just come to bed and worry about it in the morning, honey.” He playfully complained, desperate to lighten the heavy mood bearing down on them both before Red drowned. “Seriously, Red, I’m not letting you rot in your office for cycles. I know you and I know you’re just gonna sit here and pout about it so don’t test me. I don’t want to sleep by myself.”

“What are you gonna drag me out of here?” Red grumbled, turning to stare at the far wall and mask his own crippling defeat. “I don’t want you to think it’s you, but…I’m not ready to go out there and see anyone. The moment I leave is the moment this all becomes real and I can’t face the bridge yet.”

“Why? Do you think they’ll hate you or something?” Purple asked, reaching down and slowly reclining his seat before slipping alongside his husband to wrap an arm loosely around his waist and knead against his ribcage through his armor. “You’re their Tallest and if they say anything that we don’t like, we can just shoot them into space and be done with it. It’s easy.”

“No, Pur, it’s not easy.” Red felt the strength slipping from his tone, swallowing as he reached down to grab at Purple’s hand and entwine their fingers in a desperate need to be closer once he realized how cold he really was. “Nothing about this is easy or a quick fix and we both know that this damages my approval ratings. I called the strike against Vort. I sent General Gor out and lost a fourth of our damn fleet. You don’t have to deal with it because everyone loves you and your personality but me…I dunno, I’m not good with words or interesting to the public so they’re quick to drag me. I feel like I’ve really fucked up this time and I don’t know what to do.”

Purple groaned in exasperation and rubbed along the sleeve of his partner’s undershirt flicking his antennae back away from the scent of shame oozing from every pore of Red’s body. “Ugh, you’re so paranoid sometimes! You didn’t fuck up, you didn’t ruin your chances of being the greatest Tallest in history, and everyone still loves you!” He dialed back his scolding when he felt Red shift slightly in discomfort, moving his palm back to his and running his bare fingers along the seam of his thick glove. “Look, I talked with General Gor and he said this is a minor setback and that we have the full support of the Armada to mount a counterstrike in your name. You’re allowed to make mistakes, Red. Our people will only start to question your judgement if you keep laying here like a smeet instead of getting out there and leading like you should. Give them someone to follow and be proud of.”

Silence.

“Talk to me.”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“You and your damaged pride.”

“Hey! M-My pride isn’t damaged, dumbass!”

“Really? Because it sounds like you’re stuck in your own head again.”

“Yes really. Like I said, there’s nothing to talk about.”

Purple wasn’t buying it, taking Red lightly by the jaw and turning him against his will to look him directly in the eye, squeezing down on his cheeks and holding him firmly in place when he went to loudly protest at the numbness creeping down his neck from the awkwardness of the twisted position he’d ended up in. He searched his face for a few long moments before letting go with a tiny smirk and an overexaggerated sigh that had Red batting at his wrist.

“Irk, it’s written all over your face.” He toyed with a yawn, readjusting the thin material of his flowing nightgown and urging his husband to roll onto his side and wrap him in a warm embrace. “I know me saying don’t worry won’t make it any better or force you to come to bed, so I’m gonna lay here and help you take your mind off of it for a while whether you want me to or not. We don’t have to talk, just hold me.”

They stayed together for a long while, fighting off the beginning fringes of sleepy blinks and rolling yawns as the sporadic notification light on Red’s transmitter lit up the pinnacle of the ceiling and cast phantomlike shadows around the room. Neither of them spoke, merely focusing on the other and eventually falling into a state of habitual, instinctive preening with cleansing claws smoothing down stray bits of fuzz along sensitive antennae and pressing cool thumbs to exhausted bags forming under tired eyes. It was melodious in its own way, bringing a sense of mundane realness to the atmosphere and pushing back a the creeping fingers of asphyxiating anxiety crashing down like a hideous tidal wave over Red’s racing thoughts. Every minute brought a sense of calming grace he hadn’t expected to feel so soon, passing over every scorned cell in his body and letting Purple mold them back into something relaxed and smooth, his claws aimlessly picking at the elastic of Red’s waist trainer and running along the seam of his PAK out of habit. Huh. This felt right, as if his husband knew exactly what to say with his body language to bolster Red’s weakened morale and give him just enough confidence to ask a strange, fleeting question that had been splitting his skull for hours.

“Hey Pur?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you…eh…”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Do you think I’m less of a man for losing Hatalca?”

Purple propped himself up on his elbow and frowned, falling deep into thought as he tried to formulate something to say before resorting to blatant honesty. “Why the hell would I think that?” He replied frankly, smoothing back over Red’s antennae when they went to perk. “Do you know how much territory I’ve accidentally lost us in the past five cycles alone? Does that make _me_ any less of a man?”

Red blinked, taken aback by the sudden change of tone and quickly sitting up to shake his head in defense. “No. But that’s not what I meant-“

Purple cut him off with a hand, dragging him back down to recline lovingly against his shoulder with a sigh. “Then why do you think you’re any less of a man? Like I said earlier, you’re allowed to make mistakes sometimes. Just because you’re Tallest doesn’t mean you have to be perfect. Look at Miyuki and Spork and the hundreds of Tallest before them, Red, and how many stupid mistakes they made while figuring out this crazy place we call a universe.” He paused when he lost his point, quickly getting back on track. “What I’m trying to say is, I think it makes you a stronger man to accept that you lost and to pick yourself back up and keep moving forward. I know how powerful you are, and so does everyone else, and I also know that you don’t go down without a fight.”

Red fought off a sudden smile, reaching down and slipping free his wrist gauntlets to let them clatter to the floor as Purple toyed with the clasps dotting the back of his waist trainer once more, trying to change the subject when he finally quenched what little fears he had left. “You don’t have to stay in here with me all night. You always complain that you can hear the light buzzing in here and I don’t want it to keep you up and make you stupid cranky in the morning. No amount of coffee could ever fix that.” He mumbled, sighing in cool relief when he felt the restrictive fabric falling away from his ribcage with a swift pop when Purple decided it was in the way.

He patted Red gingerly on the side, happy when he sat back up and swiftly pulled away decorative elastic to knead into his sore skin. “I never said I was going to stay here all night. You’re just not convinced enough to come to bed yet, so I’m going to tire you out a little first now that you feel all manly again.” He moved closer and brushed a teasing finger along the hem of his partner’s undershirt before cautiously smoothing it back to run his claws along his bone structure. “I wish they wouldn’t make us wear these stupid things. You’re all bruised…does it hurt?”

Red melted into the concern, leaning forward and bringing their foreheads tenderly together as he exhaled the stress of the day and tried to hastily drown out the rest of the ship humming around them in favor of the familiar, welcome touch grazing over each and every deep, flowering bruise peaking along his ribs. He hissed when his husband moved too high and nodded slowly against him, their much needed closeness restored when Purple tugged carefully away and glanced back to the hatch to ensure he’d locked the keypad, moving in for a gentle, pacifying kiss to the cheek when he knew they’d be truly alone and free of unwanted intrusions. He kept up his loving massage, running his practiced hands up the small of Red’s back and down once more in lulling circles that took away some of the numbed pain hitching in his organs as Red did the same with equal grace. It was a necessary evil to keep up the image, a tradeoff they had made with the booming voices of the Control Brains when they refused to cinch their waists to a mere four inches over time. It was impossible, painful, and would have destroyed them from the inside out, something they had fervently defied during their inauguration and had somehow won, but the dull throb at the end of the day was still all too real. Purple always made it better, mollifying the tenderness with his relieving palms and picture-perfect voice singing Red to sleep even after the longest of shifts swaying on the bridge and somehow managing to stay upright. Purple was everything…he was everything.

He listened to the first of many breathy sighs escape between them as he ventured a bit more confidence and shucked his gloves, running a calloused hand up along the thigh he’d traveled hundreds of times in the past to brush away the expensive Plookesian silk halfway concealing everything he wanted to see in the gradually warming atmosphere lingering and electrifying around them. Purple giggled and met the intensity of the touch with a beautifully timed kiss that deepened with every passing second and hammered every fiber of Red’s self-loathing nervousness away into the cosmos to be replaced by something cozy and balmy to his fingertips with the added scent of delicious pheromones overtaking his senses. They stayed that way for a long while, exchanging gorgeously airy kisses and tiny smirks against warm lips that hadn’t been felt in nearly a week with the horrendous stressors of violent war, the need to coexist and pass into one another’s protective arms becoming more than overpowering. Purple was the first to pull away, peppering light butterfly kisses down Red’s jawline as he repositioned himself and slung his weight over his lap before dipping back down and reigniting their good-natured dance for dominance when he reached down and took Red’s hands to lead him back to his thighs. It was slow and steady, a delightful change of pace from the hundreds of readers and declarations shoved into their faces from frantic advisors and generals alike as they took their time with one another and savored the impeccable silence for once. 

“I love you.” Red whispered through the gloom, slicing it away when Purple grinned and leaned back against their desk to tug away his robes in a single sweep and leave nothing left to the imagination. “Holy shit…I love you.”

“I know you do.” Purple kidded back with a flush, biting his smile when Red propped himself up and smoothed his needy touch up over his abdomen to stop against his chest and feel for his racing pulse, admiring the wild expanses of creamy, milky skin at his expense. “I love you too. We, uh…haven’t done anything for a while. You wanna play around before anyone notices we’re missing? We have time.” He mused, taking his husband by the wrist and leading him slowly down, stopping at his hip and letting go to brace himself against the lip of the desk in anticipation for what was hopefully to come. “Please?”

“Play around? Pfft, what are you, a smeet?” Red chuckled back, lingering a moment and moving his hands away completely much to Purple’s immediate protest to work on removing himself from the stifling attire he was forced to wear. “Hang on, hang on. I’m coming back but I want to get all of this off first. I feel like I’m gonna suffocate if I don’t take off this stupid uniform.”

Purple rolled his eyes and reached out, helping his inept partner tug off his dark undershirt, careful with his mechanical joint before bending to unclasp his long, trailing robes and work them down past his partner’s knees. “And you think I’m the smeet? I’m not the one who can’t get undressed to save his damn life. Why’d you have to go and get yourself hurt in the war?” He flicked his partner’s metallic shoulder for good measure, laughing warmly when he shot him a dangerously hot look. “Irk, don’t look at me like that, Red. You know I’m just messing with you, idiot. Now,” he sighed and got to business, growing frustrated with the slow pace and swiping a firm touch over his husband’s restrictive leggings, “what are we going to do about all that stress pent up in that stupid mind of yours?”

Red sighed and felt it turn to a muted groan as he sunk down and let his back form to the chair beneath him, Purple’s hands returning to the fabric between his legs to palm at the excruciatingly warm heat he was met with as his other moved to his own. He bore down with a flushed smile and a tiny moan of his own, trying to coax his partner’s length free from the gradually dampening patch beneath his fingers and only growing more and more enthralled with every risqué sound pouring from Red’s mouth, eating him up like candy and moving away for a brief moment to taste the lingering wetness left on his fingers as Red covered his face in embarrassment. He maintained eye contact, pressing his fingers to his lips and wrapping his sultry tongue around his digits to give him a tiny inkling of what he could have should things escalate further and, from the absolutely dumfounded look on his partner’s face, they were going to take this to a whole new level tonight.

“G-Geez, do you have to do that every time you get me wet?” He huffed, trying to sound irritated but quickly faltering when the pressure of his partner’s touch landed back against him and drew a sudden yelp from his throat as the deepset ache throbbing through him mounted. “D-Dammit…t-that’s…that’s nice.”

“What, I’m not allowed to taste you?” Purple asked, playing deviously innocent as he curled his fingers around Red’s engorged length to lightly stroke him through the thin fabric separating him from what he wanted to feel in his throat. “If I’m not allowed to taste you now, does that mean I’m not allowed to taste you when I really get you going? That’s not very fair.”

Red thought a moment, not following before the connection hit him like a sledgehammer, vivid color flooding up to stain his cheeks as images of his powerful, formidable husband bobbing between his legs plagued his memory. “N-No...I-I mean yes.” He stuttered, refusing to meet Purple’s burning gaze as he continued to rile his impatient body up with his sultry tone. “Eh…if you wanna taste me…y-you can..I mean…y-you…fuck! But only if you want to! I-I don’t want you to do this just because you think I’m stressed or…I dunno.”

Purple shook his head with a satisfied sigh, leaning forward and peppering tiny kisses along Red’s cheeks before stopping to meet his lips for a drawn out, passionate exchange of gorgeous emotion and blissful, tender love. “Do you really think I’d be sitting on top of you naked playing with your cock if I didn’t want to do this? You worry too much, love. Besides, we’re married so you’re mine and you can’t say anything about it.” He nuzzled into his jaw with a low, rumbling purr as he spoke, hushing Red’s doubts and eager to take his terrified stress away even for an hour or two. “Lay back and let me take care of you, alright? I wanna take care of you.”

He waited for Red to nod out his understanding before moving to press a single, careful claw along his dripping slit, working him through his barrier before scooting back and propping himself up on his knees to lean down and press a teasing kiss to the growing bulge threatening to spill into his hand if he kept up his faint, deliciously mind-numbing manipulation. He blinked when he felt Red shift down slightly, gasping in shock when his hands landed back at his hips to gently spread him open as he played, drawing an unexpected moan from his lips when cool air hit places he wasn’t ready to expose. The tables turned quickly, Purple working Red’s leggings down to allow his hot, frustrated length to slip free and squirm up against his stomach as he felt a single finger hastily dip into the delightfully gooey mess he was becoming to lazily circle his entrance, another low groan escaping between them as Red continued his painfully slow teasing to flood the room with mating pheromones that made both their minds swim. His pulse pounded in his quivering antennae as he keened and whined for more contact, tiny electric currents rippling up his spine as an intolerable heat pooled between his legs followed by an insurmountable pressure within that couldn’t be satisfied with the torment he was being given, needing to feel Red finally press into him and take him in ways he knew best.  
Two could play at that delicious game.

Purple decided to retaliate, spitting into his hand with a cheeky, strung out smile as he pressed back and tried to get his partner to finally give him what he so desperately craved in the moment before mounting a counterattack and immediately going for Red’s twitching member. He felt him curl up to slip and slide between his welcoming fingers before he was able to find a good hold, squeezing down around him and watching with dominating contentment as his partner’s sweltering gaze averted on impulse to the ceiling and fluttered shut when he unconsciously began to roll up into his touch to set a slow, sensual pace. As if on command, Red let himself slip past his husband’s entrance in preparation for what was to come and carefully press deeper to flick up into the slick sweet spot he knew in the back of his hazy mind he’d soon be smacking into if Purple gave him permission, alternating between short, fast thrusts and slow, agonizing circles that had his back vaulting in his grasp. He was a god manifested in the flesh, grinding back into his hand and trapping his wrist against their desk to take control of the pace as his light, arid moans mixed in with his enthusiastic, mouth-watering purrs when he forced Red to move deeper within him and only give him the beginning fringes of what he wanted, knowing full well that neither of them was wholly satisfied yet and still unsure about how far they would go to make that happen. He needed it, needed to torment his partner a bit before he allowed him to sink deep within his generous form and contort to the dripping, delectable texture that would undoubtedly swallow him whole. No…he wanted to tease him first. He wanted to make Red wild, the idea of him watching his slightly manipulative show sending a sharp spike of unanticipated pleasure straight through Purple’s own needy length when Red’s free hand trailed down to gingerly palm him, forcing his legs further apart when a tiny mewl escaped from his lips and annoyed him into submission. He had to take control, even for a little bit, and he was going to absolutely savor it.

“D-Do you have it with you, baby? Please tell me you kept it where I told you.” He panted, switching hands to capture Red once more and feeling his face heat to dangerous levels as he folded forward and ran an unexpected, flat lick the length of the delectably writhing length trapped in his firm grasp. He peppered leisure, sloppy kisses against every inch he could manage, trailing his firm tongue back down once more. “I-I show you how it’s done and make you beg for it.” 

Red didn’t question at this point, shakily sifting through his PAK for the devious plaything his partner had instructed him to keep buried in the innermost regions of his hardware for times like this, looking away in embarrassment and quickly turning back when Purple sunk down with a gasping giggle and let his tip slip into his mouth, moaning around him and sending powerful vibrations through Red’s body to frustrate him beyond belief. Purple continued his mind-numbing, tasty torment, relaxing his jaw and flicking his overstimulated antennae back as he pulled back to the tip before swiftly swallowing him back down. He followed the natural curvature of Red’s body, hands wandering to follow each and every telltale twitch in his back or gasping breath subconsciously clouting him with stunning adoration with every flick of his tongue and hitch of his throat working in tandem to give his partner a bit of what he wholeheartedly deserved. Red’s taste was incredible and so deliciously intimate with Purple’s already blown out senses, feeling his ocular lenses sputter in his retinas and give in to his biological need to dominate as he picked up the pace and pulled back with a coy pop, diving back in and laughing around him when Red’s hands flew down to shakily grip at the base of his antennae, careful with his delicate stalks, and urging him to slow down for fear that their mouthwatering closeness would be over quicker than they had hoped should his pace continue. Unbearable, hot, slick, everything…this feeling was everything and the angel of a demon between his legs knew it, cradling his ribcage with his hands and kneading at every inch of his form for added stimulation before lightly raking his claws down his abdomen, his thighs, his knees stopping to pull away for a gasping breath before he was instantly on him again with long, flat licks and teasing kisses to his squirming tip. He knew how to break Red down, how to twist and contort him to his own desires before letting him finally have what he wanted but not without a bit of shaky, pleasure-filled begs echoing through the room first and the feeling of him unconsciously grinding past his teeth. His PAK stalled and hummed as his jaw went slack to the sight of Purple glancing up with half lidded eyes, pulling back completely before snaking his long, ribbed tongue down to curl snugly around Red’s base and squeeze the life out of him as he squirmed. Fuck…fuck…holy fuck…was he trying to finish this early?! Red couldn’t think, his rational mind overpowered by the incredible scent of sex and expensive cologne dotting his partner’s velvety skin and drinking in every ferocious, untamed glance he gave him from below as he kept up his merciless, restrictive assault to his..t-to his…

Red lurched forward when he felt his pulse spike and his release grow dangerously close, carefully pushing his partner back to swipe a thumb along his cheekbone when he finally, and with great effort, let him free from his coiling grasp to renew his grip with his hands, holding him firm and still as Red focused with every fiber of his being not to finish before the main event. “A-Ah…shit…b-be careful you’re gonna…” He couldn’t speak, his voice stolen by the warlord stroking him with keen interest and obviously enjoying the danger of the precipice he was dangling from. “Purple, shit, you’re gonna make me cum…”

“Shh. I know, baby, I know.” Purple whispered, reaching up to graze his claws back up Red’s heaving chest as he pulled away completely and crawled forward to pepper sweet, incredibly frustrating kisses to his lips, ensuring his own length brushed deviously over his partner’s as he whined. “You’re so easy to get off when you’re stressed, you know that?” He glanced down between them to run a finger down to test his progress against Red’s slit and happy when he was met with what he was expecting. “You’re all melty and gooey. You like my mouth that much?”

“Irk, would you shut the hell up already? You don’t have to say it.” Red huffed in passive irritation, swallowing and willing his overworked body to calm as he pulled free what his agonizingly infuriating partner had asked for and offered it up like a trophy. “H-Here, just…don’t…just be nice about it and don’t take too long, ok? I honestly don’t know how long I’ll be able to last watching you like that.”

“You mean don’t tease you until you pop? Don’t worry, Red, I’ll take good care of you so sit back and enjoy the show. And remember…no touching until I say so.” Purple laughed with a bit of genuine reassurance, lighting up and snatching at Red’s unstable PAK extension to run his eager fingers over the length of the bright crimson, ribbed silicone of the toy he’d bought for their anniversary the previous cycle. “I’ve always thought this thing was cute. It reminds me of you.”

It started out as a gag gift, something to tease Red into submission and embarrass him beyond belief when he opened the package and expected sweet candy instead, barking out his displeasure at the blistering immaturity Purple had smacked back into his humiliated face as he warmly laughed. In reality, they’d both forgotten it for quite some time, tossing it in the back of an under-used drawer to collect dust until Red had been called away for a week long military conference on the warm surface of Conventia and left his partner without the warm nightly coziness he needed. Purple had missed him terribly when his loneliness had grown dire, calling him on the nightly over transmission to grin back at his husband’s wearily smiling face before the urge to feel him nestled close at night became somewhat unbearable for him to manage. Red had insisted that it was only a week and not to worry, but Purple had other plans, his heat slicked mind getting the better of him as he remembered the cunningly delicious toy tucked away behind a sea of forgotten paperwork, tugging it free and putting on an unanticipated show over the screen as Red stared back in utter shocked awe to the sight of his partner riding out his release over their bedsheets. Since then, Purple would sporadically taunt him, forcing him to stay completely still as he dominated the atmosphere and laid back to moan out his singular bliss while Red was left frustrated until he was told he was allowed to join. He liked to make it believable, varying the intensity of his thrusts until he broke and threw his own game out the window, dragging Red down to snuggle into him completely and enjoy the real thing. But, until then, he would have to be patient and watch from his imprisonment in his seat.  
Leave it to Purple to be a conniving asshole…not that Red didn’t enjoy it. He just wouldn’t admit it.

He felt his pulse lurch in his chest when his partner leaned back against their desk, carelessly knocking aside papers and flashing him a cheeky grin when he pushed Red’s mug to the ground with a single poke to watch it carelessly shatter and send a spray of stagnant coffee cascading over the floor, holding up a hand and narrowing his eyes when his husband opened his mouth to shout but instantly clamped it shut.

“Quiet. I’m in control right now.” Purple tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth and crossed his legs, snapping incessantly for Red to sling his hands up over his head where he could see them. “Be a good boy and do what your Tallest says, and maybe, just maybe I’ll give you something in return. You wanna feel me? Then sit there and keep your voice down or I’ll get myself off and leave you without anything. Got it?”

Domination.

Purple loved the idea of holding all the power in his smooth claws and, even when he was bottoming, Red couldn't see him as anything but a powerful, dominant god.

Red swallowed his animosity and shakily reached up, digging his claws into the fabric of the seat as Purple gingerly kicked his legs apart and ran a firm, authoritative press between his legs with his toes before quickly tugging back with a slow nod of approval at the splayed snack he was ready and hungry to devour. After a few moments of singing observation and a few more devious strokes of Red’s length with his toes, he brought the toy back to his mouth, parting his warm lips ever so slightly and running the rounded tip over his tongue before planting a soft, teasing kiss to the side and following it to the base. He watched closely, admiring every twitch and heavy pant his already pent up partner rewarded him with as he struggled desperately to keep his own fingers from flying down and frantically mimicking Purple’s delectably risqué motions along his own length, instead scrambling to scratch and dig at the back of the seat and come away with handfuls of foam stuffing before an impulse growl hitched in his throat. Good. Time to turn up the heat. Purple grinned along the plush silicone and sighed as if uninterested, ignoring his own rising blood pressure and reaching out to slam Red back down with his heel when he went to sit up, keeping him trapped under his powerful weight and letting out a mind-numbing, mouthwatering moan to cloud what was left of his husband’s racing thoughts before inching down to gradually splay himself with his free hand and give him a good look of what he was missing out on. Purple sighed and curled his own finger inside, allowing himself a few needed, almost irresistible thrusts as his half-lucid cognition failed and hummed desperately for him to keep going, only to pull away when Red sighed and whined beneath him. He shook his head at the absolutely sorry state his partner had fallen into, eating up the tiny mewls and squirms bouncing back against his sensitive antennae when he brought the toy to his own slit and teased himself with it, groaning and panting when he let his head loll to the side and gasping when he finally allowed himself the fleeting feeling of gorgeous pressure hitching against his slick entrance. Irk, he wanted it to be Red gingerly slipping inside and slowly working against his tight walls as he moaned and felt his toes curl on instinct, digging into his partner’s flesh and almost forcing him to bow out of his own sadistic game to unleash the power he knew was building beneath his grasp. Not yet…n-not yet…wait until you have him exactly where you want him. Make him beg for it. Make him want to see you fall apart like the king you are and take him piece by piece in your claws until you ride him dry. Purple bit down on his lip when he felt a spike of sudden, unexpected electricity ripple up like a current and slam into his spine, forcing him to lay back and dig his nails into the lip of their worn desk for leverage when he saw vivid stars and forced himself to slow down for fear that he wouldn’t make it to the end. So much…so…s-so much already, but still not enough. Silicone could only do so much…only touch so many places as he pressed forward another impatiently hungry inch and felt himself beginning to open up when he squeezed down on primeval compulsion and tried to keep himself together. It didn’t move like Red, didn’t writhe against his deepest places and burn him with the profoundly intense sensation of body heat throbbing within him like a cozy, desperately needed torch. It gave him no loving intimacy, no adoring kisses as smooth palms trailed over his shoulders and told him how fantastic and handsome he was. No, Red was a thousand times better, a thousand times warmer. Wait…Was it hot in here? Irk he hadn’t been this delectably tingly in months, feeling Red’s balmy breath go erratic under his slipping hold as he squeezed his eyes shut and cried out to the feeling of incredible, body razing fullness that came when he slammed forward and took everything that he could manage, desperate to mimic the sensation of his husband rolling forward to plunge into his now greedy body and give him exactly what he wanted in the moment but still feeling like something was missing when he pulled back to the tip and pounded forward once more. This time, he held it there, letting himself relish in the thickness and drink in the powerful coil rocketing through his abdomen and singing him at his core before moving down an erratic free hand to toy with his own unfulfilled length. 

“Holy fuck, Pur…” Red mumbled when his voice caught and broke, chuckling and nearly faltering when he felt the need to brush over his chest in encouragement. “Does it feel good?”

Purple swallowed when his throat became dangerously dry, pressing against the base of his faux lover and groaning at the incredible compression he felt from within. He didn’t care that Red had already broken their flippant no-talking rule already, nodding out his own agreement with a sweat-slicked, bleary smile. “Yeah…y-yeah it’s a lot but if feels so good…Irk it feels so good!” He moaned, chuckling breathily when he felt his partner’s hands land at his calves to massage soothing, uplifting circles into every tendon and muscle he could find as he roamed. “Idiot, you’re breaking the…ah…r-rules! You’re not supposed to touch until I say!”

Red playfully snickered and repositioned himself, willing to give his snarky, incessantly complaining other half the satisfaction of ‘pinning’ him down even if it was just a few minutes longer before he knew he’d crack. “Yeah, yeah. It’s hard to resist when you look like a feast.” He sputtered and cackled at his own idiotic statement, gripping at the back of his seat once more. “Sorry, that was cheesy wasn’t it?”

“Geez, that was disgusting. Are you trying to make me puke?” Purple laughed in response, glancing back down across the desk and keeping a firm hold on the toy ruthlessly invading his senses as he willed his own rapidly encroaching release to calm and simmer back down. “Just for that you have to wait just a teeny bit longer before I say you can have me.”

Red scoffed then stared up at the ceiling before letting his wandering gaze return with a devoted smirk, painting a mental portrait of the fantastical way Purple looked from the deep flush splayed over his freckled chest and narrow shoulders, trailing his collarbone and stopping on his balmy apple cheeks to the mind-blowing way he licked his lips with every miniscule motion threatening to spill him over the edge. Red could tell he was trying to will himself back down, grinding back against the snug fit within him and stopping intermittently when his voice would crest and nearly cry out in bliss but not wanting to ruin anything just yet. He wanted to reach out and let his hands wander over his spread thighs as he moved and practically begged him with that iconic, mischievously branding stare to take him, knowing that it was equally as difficult for his partner to keep up his front as it was for Red to lay back and watch him pound himself as he moaned and sputtered his name on a repeated loop.

Beautiful. Purple was beautiful and he always would be.

“Go ahead. If you can keep yourself under control.”

Of course Red would say that. Purple wanted to let him up and tug him back down as they giggled and smiled against giddy lips to fall under the spell of everything raw and primordial, every time they found themselves at the mercy of one another feeling like the first. He wanted to feel his warm breath graze his neck followed by the gentle, tepid sensation of teeth closing around his skin and pulling him closer into an affectionate, safe embrace. Mating with Red was safe…it was always safe and inviting and sincere in ways that Purple had never imagined he would ever find before the strange, cocky freak had waltzed into his life back in their Academy days to upturn everything he knew to replace it with crimson. He was perfection. He was absolute, utter flawlessness and the other half of his world and every glittering star in his vast, endless void of a galaxy. No matter where Red was, he had a hold on Purple and no matter where Purple was, he had a tight grip on Red. That would never change and Purple never wanted it too, knowing that as long as he was here, he would be happy.

He didn’t waste any time, dissolving into a mess of lackadaisical praise and panting cries as he set a short, deep pace and hunted for the elusive sweet spot they always played games to find, his shaky fingers laboring to keep a hold on the thick, jelly-like toy blowing his mind but still keeping him hanging on the dangerous edge of release when it wasn’t enough. He let his jaw go slack and nearly went limp against the desk as he hastily shot Red’s expensive electronic reader to the floor with a thunk for more room, his frantic breath slowing to something still untamed but savoring as it clouded the chilly screen beneath the vaulting curvature of his lithe spine and let his toes slip away when he slowed his motions in a desperate need to mimic what he knew his partner’s would be. Slow, profound, weightless. Erotic and sensuous at first before turning to the practiced, deep stimulation that would have him throwing his head back and screaming his name for the rest of the ship to hear. Irk he wanted them all to know how fantastic he felt, that the authoritative warlord trapped beneath his grasp was his and his alone as they connected in ways only they could. 

“R-Red…Red…please…” He begged softly, knowing he was done for but not caring if he had lost as he slipped into a fantastical fugue state of intense need that could only be satisfied in one way and one way alone. “Please…I need you…A-And I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you. I need you right now.”

He felt airy and ethereal, barely noticing the soft creak of leather resounding in his muffled cognition followed by comforting weight of bare skin hitting his chest and lightly pinning him in place. Purple didn’t bother to open his eyes as he trailed the familiar landscape he’d felt thousands of times and loved to get lost in; scarred scapula heaving with every gradual, wavering breath and valleys sweeping up into hills to construct the broad collarbone he used as his personal pillow each and every lazy evening spent watching pointless comedy shows. He smiled to himself and let go to wrap his shaky arms up around the shoulders of the man he’d come to adore above all others, giving in to the tug of pressure leaving him from within as his partner delicately pulled away the deep intrusion forcing him open to replace the lifeless silicone with something hot and slick, rolling up to brush repeatedly along his length as soft sighs echoed into the nape of his neck. 

“Every time we play this game, you always end up giving in first…” Red breathed, taking Purple lightly by the jaw to meet the vivid shine of his immaculate eyecolor through the peaceful shadows. “Does that mean I win?”

“Shut up, I’m still in…in control…” Purple slurred, unable to get a coherent sentence out when his husband ground forward once more and squirmed against him to coil back around his shaft for an impromptu, stimulating massage, tiny moans and bleary, incoherent syllables leaving his tongue with every squeeze. “I-I think…mm…I win…I got you wanting me, didn’t I?”

“I always want you, dork.” Red chuckled, gripping at his partner’s clammy fingers when they met his cheekbone and drew him down into an amorous, doting kiss he hadn’t been expecting, urging him to fold Purple into an adoring, protective embrace that warmed him down to his toes and set him alight with the need to keep him safe from the outside world. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too...dumbass.”

Here they were no longer Tallest. The title didn’t matter, the formidable status didn’t hold any influence over the sense of bottomless, philosophical passion blooming through chests and slicing away the fear of failure that had hung so heavily in the atmosphere and raked through Red’s bouncing thoughts before his husband had danced back into his clouded vision and pacified it with his ardent, sweetened melody. Now it glowed and swirled with Purple’s suggestive voice singing out praise and the subtle creak of their desk supporting them both when lips reconnected and hovered exquisitely close, keeping one another tethered by an invisible thread as Red brought their foreheads together and waited for permission. He grinned and mouthed his question silently against his jawline, humming long and low when Purple nodded silently against his cheek and let his fingertips dance down to his waist, slipping along his hips to subtly dig his claws into his flesh with a choked cry laced with undeniable ecstasy as Red pushed forward and gave him exactly what he wanted. Every inch was heaven, Purple’s eyes flying open to stare glassy and unseeing up at the dark ceiling as he scrambled for purchase and settled for raking his claws down Red’s back without thinking, adding to the immaculate sensations slogging them both down and keeping them anchored to the present. He felt him hiss and hang back a moment longer before finally pressing home and filling him completely, framing his face with his elbows for stability and dipping down to latch tenderly onto his neck and work a deep, flowering bruise into his skin as he curled and licked within him. Time stood still, words muffled and died away to be replaced with erogenous body language and the sensual dance of their bodies rocking in tandem, stress melted completely to nothing more than raw, untainted love. It never got old and never grew stale, only deepening with age and every passing cycle spent with their fingers entwined as they stood tall and formidable on the bridge to lay waste to everything that was rightfully theirs. How had it ever come to this? How had they come to find one another in the vastness of the universe cradling them both like her magnificent creations? Did it even matter? No…they were here and they were here together.

Together.

That’s what mattered.

Red set a slow, gentle pace, pulling back to admire the gorgeous splay of deep violets painted into his husbands neck before allowing him to drag him back down into a desperate attempt to feel intimate, the perfection of the moment overtaking him as he gave in to sheer instinct alone. Soft…so soft and plush as he was enveloped completely and bombarded by the tightest heat he could ever imagine, savoring Purple on the tip of his tongue like expensive candy as he writhed and moaned out the prickling heat bringing him dangerously close once more. He flew up, slamming his partner back against his lips before holding him in place to throw his head back and let loose a torrent of saccharine praise and breathy purrs only picking up in cosmic, mind-blowing intensity when Red ventured a bit more finesse and reached back to help Purple wrap his trembling legs up around his waist to readjust, folding forward completely to loom delicately over his partner before renewing his pace with fervent vigor. Purple squeezed his eyes shut with a sharp cry when he felt Red bottom out within him and roll up to pound into his elusive sweet spot, every thrust and spasm only adding to the unbearably hot, coiling sensation budding in his abdomen and taking him from the toils of reality to the sugarcoated indulgences of pure, unbridled frenzy. It was mind razing, thought provokingly philosophical and liquefying in the same breath, and the deepest connection he’d ever had the opportunity to savor as he let his hands snake up under his lover’s arms to grip at his shoulders and encourage him with tiny, breathy pleas to keep going. 

_Don’t stop…Irk, please don’t stop…I-I'll kill you if you stop._

Was he even speaking at this point? Purple couldn’t tell, feeling himself stiffen when his breath hitched in the back of his throat and his grip turned to a delectable vice, sandwiching Red down as he moaned and grew closer and closer to his own throbbing, much-needed climax. It was almost too much to handle, the sounds, the sights, the lavish smells of Purple dancing beneath him and so absolutely strung out on his length, forcing Red forward once more as a gorgeous clarity began to form in the back of his skull. So close…so close…so unbelievably close! He needed his partner to feel it first, to clamp down and spasm around him as he rode out each and every drop of delicious, amatory radiance and fell away into the cosmic, formless eddy and flow of mutual afterglow hat would undoubtedly follow. 

“F-fuck, baby…Fuck…y-you’re so close…I can feel it…! Please, Pur, I-I need you to cum! I need you to cum!” Red wanted to be appalled by the own neediness in his usually stoic tone but faltered when Purple took him by the jawline and frantically nodded, his once wild, untamed moans and sighs cut off as his now completely desperate lavender gaze snapped up to meet Red’s crimson.

Now.

Red thrust forward a final time and flew forward to bite down along his partner’s shoulder when he threw his head back to cry out a scream of a moan and clamp down hard around him as an incredible, mind-blowingly warm wetness overtook Red from within and gave him the last bit of strength he needed to keep going. Purple vaulted from the desk when Red scrambled to wrap his arms up around his waist and squeeze, pounding him through his intense, dripping climax before his own mind sputtered and faltered, his own rapid pleasure cresting and smacking him upside the jaw like a hammer as he instinctually buried himself deep within his spasming partner and let go in warm, thick spurts to paint him from the inside out. 

Then…nothing. 

Amorphous. Indistinct. Acute.

Purple felt Red slump forward without a word, pressing his beeping PAK into the screen and holding him close as their minds swam and their chests heaved together to try and catch back up with reality. 

Loving. Tender. Profound.

Red sighed against his husband’s skin, feeling himself pull away from the gooey, blistering tangle they’d both become and curl back up into himself, Purple doing the same to reveal the extent of the mess he’d made over his abdomen. Neither of them spoke for a long while, content to slowly slide up from the cold callousness of their workplace and back into the plush cradling of the chair they shared, hands mindlessly exploring salty skin as legs entwined for warmth when shivers invaded spines. Red didn’t want to let go, toying with the feathered ends of his husband’s exhaustedly limp antennae and rolling them between his fingers as he thought through the ethereal radiance of the divine serenity that always seemed to come after they passed into one another’s hands, blearily glancing down when Purple gave him a breathy laugh and patted him lightly against his bare, sweat-slicked chest. 

“W…what?” He managed to slur out somehow, smiling weakly back when he was met with the same playfully innocent, heartwarming glance that had started their relationship nearly a hundred cycles in the past. “What are you laughing at?” 

Purple took his time, finally finding the strength to flick his antennae forward and drink in the natural scents clinging between them as he thought. “You…I’m laughing at you.” He breathed delicately. “Mr. ‘I’m not a man’ who literally just pounded my brains out. Irk, if you don’t feel like a man after _that_ I don’t know what to tell you. Geez, you really did a number on me, though. I’m gonna be sore for days.”

“Ugh, gross. When you put it that way it sounds like I’m torturing you.” Red chuckled, sinking through his own weary consciousness into their reclined seat and running his toes unconsciously over his lover’s.

“If that’s torture then you can throw me in your damn dungeons and keep me there.” Purple snickered with a light poke to the shoulder. “Mm…You know, I’m pretty comfortable and it’s probably past midnight. Can we just sleep here or something?”

Red didn’t protest, far too content to let himself up and back into his heavy armor to make the seven floor trek to their private quarters. He nodded and let his head roll back when Purple drew him in closer to rest affectionately against his shoulder, solidifying reassuring the best decision he’d ever made for himself when he reached down to entwine their fingers and play with his partner’s titanium wedding ring. It didn’t matter if the entire Empire came crumbling down around them and caught fire at their feet. What mattered was coming home to the love of his life to lounge back after a hard day’s work in a warm bath as he reached back and slung his arms up around his neck with a blissful sigh. What mattered was being forced to gawkily dance to stupid showtunes in private when his husband’s favorite movie came over transmission and he just had to embarrass Red further. What mattered was surpassing every hard time and perceived failure with warm coffee in the morning and the same mundane junk food breakfast he had learned to love as long as he was sharing it with the greedy asshole who would scramble and fight him for the last pastry in the box.

It didn’t matter if he’d lost Hatalca back on Vort.

Through every argument, soft touch, and eager kiss, Red had already won.

He had already won.


End file.
